Un éclat brillant
by Master of Mad
Summary: Ginko - Son existence solitaire, avec bien souvent, les mushis comme seuls compagnons de voyage.


**Titre:** Un éclat brillant **Disclaimer:** Tout appartient à Yuki Urushibara. **Note:** Cette fanfiction a été réalisée dans le cadre d'Obscurs Echange, pour Esqila, (communautée Live Journal) session 2011.

L'une de ses mains reposait sagement sur le tissu simple mais chaud de son kimono, l'autre tourna une page.

Il releva la tête de sa lecture, contemplant la neige qui tombait dehors.

Peu à peu elle s'accumulait en gros flocons sur les toits déjà blancs, accentuant la sensation de lenteur de cette journée. Il posa le recueil qu'il lisait et but une gorgée de thé brûlant.

La vapeur qui s'élevait de la tasse faisait écho à la fumée provenant des cheminées. Finalement il ne faisait pas si froid, du moins à l'intérieur. Il n'aurait pas aimé se retrouver dehors par ce temps.

Se laissant porter par le flot de ses pensées, il resta un long moment assis, à regarder au dehors le petit village qui semblait endormi sur la neige. Rien ne venait troubler le calme qui s'était installé. Il avala une nouvelle gorgée de thé, avant de reprendre sa lecture. Ce n'était de toute évidence pas cette nuit qu'il pourrait observer les étoiles.

Observant les pages couvertes de signes qu'il connaissait depuis longtemps, il se demanda où pouvait-il bien être, en ce moment. Cela faisait déjà un certain temps que Ginko ne lui avait pas rendu visite.

Il marchait à travers les bois, tenter de rallier au plus vite un lieu où s'abriter. D'ordinaire, il ne se serait pas retrouvé dans une situation pareille, songeait-il. Quoiqu'il soit ici d'une évidente mauvaise foi. Ce n'était sans doute ni la première fois ni la dernière que Ginko se fourrait dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était dû à une certaine inattention de sa part.

En effet, cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il se reposait dans une demeure isolée. La maîtresse de maison avait fait appel à ses services car sa fille souffrait constamment du froid. Bien entendu, des médecins avaient déjà examiné l'enfant. Ils avaient d'ailleurs été nombreux à se succéder à son chevet, grâce aux importantes ressources de sa famille. Mais malgré les soupes brûlantes qu'on la forçait à avaler et la pile d'épaisses couvertures sous lesquelles elle disparaissait presque, la fille se plaignait toujours du froid qui l'étreignait, l'affaiblissant de façon considérable.

Bien entendu, son mal n'était pas ordinaire. Il l'avait soigné comme il le devait, mais s'était trop attardé, profitant de l'accueil chaleureux qu'il avait reçu. Et dehors, comme l'avait souligné le patriarche, l'hiver s'installait.

Mais désormais il regrettait d'être parti. Cela dit, ce n'est pas comme si il avait vraiment le choix : les mushis s'accumulaient déjà dans la maison, menaçaient d'empoisonner l'existence de ses habitants.

Ginko accéléra le pas. C'était de toute façon trop tard pour rebrousser chemin. Et puis il possédait l'expérience de ce genre de situation. Sauf qu'il n'avait plus à sa disposition quelques uns de ses précieux fortifiants, qui lui auraient pourtant été d'une grande aide.

Il laissa s'échapper une bouffée d'air froid de ses lèvres bleuies, cherchant à reprendre son souffle. L'homme à l'unique œil vert resserra les pans de son manteau autour de lui, dans une tentative assez dérisoire de conserver au mieux sa chaleur corporelle.

L'avantage de cette course stupide à travers les bois, qui était bien maigre, c'était qu'il ne mourrait pas de froid. Par contre, l'épuisement le guettait et Ginko espéra à nouveau, ne plus être très loin d'un quelconque abri. De préférence, celui indiqué sur sa carte. Il se morigéna. Parcourir les routes par ce temps n'était pas très prudent. Il aurait été plus judicieux de s'arrêter lorsqu'il le pouvait encore, dans un temple par exemple. Les moines acceptaient bien volontiers la présence d'étrangers, pour peu que ceux-ci ne provoquent pas d'ennuis.

Cependant, la fatigue conjuguée au froid ne lui en laisserait peut-être pas le temps. La tête lui tournait après cet effort violent.

Tout était proche et lointain à la fois.

Les arbres, qui semblaient tourner autour de lui, tout comme le ciel, sombre et à la fois, traversé d'éclats blancs, lumineux au milieu de l'obscurité, grâce à la faible lumière qui provenait de sa lampe.

Les flocons, pareils à de petits cristaux, qui inlassablement tombait, comme si c'était le premier jour, ou peut-être le dernier.

Il pouvait maudire sa malchance, qui l'avait entraîné loin de tout. Ginko se corrigea : il était loin des hommes, mais ce n'était pas la première fois.

Et pouvait-il réellement dire qu'il se trouvait seul, lorsque les environs grouillaient de vie ? Une vie si minuscule, si éloignée de celle de l'homme, qu'elle était difficilement décelable. En réalité, très peu de personnes avaient ce privilège ou cette malédiction.

Celle de voir les mushi, ces petites créatures qui pouvaient paraître tellement insignifiantes, alors qu'elles faisaient en réalité partie, au même titre que les végétaux et les animaux, de la vie elle-même. Ils en étaient terriblement proches et se comportaient d'une façon incompréhensible pour les hommes.

Peut-être l'inverse était-il aussi vrai. Ginko secoua la tête de façon légère, cherchant à se débarrasser de la neige froide qui humidifiait ses cheveux. Les mushis possédaient sans doute leur propre façon de percevoir le monde. Ces êtres évoluaient pourtant dans le même univers que lui, les cerfs, les lapins, ou encore les arbres, arbrisseaux, fougères...mais ils n'appartenaient pas au monde de la même manière, comme si ils composaient une unique trame qui venait parfois se superposer et s'entrelacer au monde des hommes. C'était très étrange, à bien y réfléchir.

Parfois, il se sentait plus proche des mushis que des hommes, dont il partageait pourtant le chemin, recevant leur aide et leur apportant la sienne. Il conservait pourtant la sensation de ne pas faire partie exactement du même monde. Comme si, sans s'en rendre compte, il se tenait toujours un peu décalé, par rapport à eux. Il marchait à une distance, petite certes, probablement minuscule, de la société humaine.

C'était cependant suffisant pour qu'il soit aussi seul dans une ville que dans cette forêt où la nuit tombait.

Il était bel et bien seul. Perdu au milieu de toute cette surface, d'apparence douce et cotonneuse, blanche comme les nuages qui couvraient le ciel.

Il était perdu, entouré pourtant de compagnons étranges et inquiétant. Leurs formes paraissaient se contorsionner dans les airs, aériennes, composant un étrange ballet.

Malgré la diversité des mushis, ce spectacle était d'une rare beauté. Ginko sourit péniblement, gagné par la fatigue du trajet. Il maintint cependant son regard sur les créatures qui l'entouraient, flottant à ses côtés. Il allait sortir sa pipe lorsqu'il se ravisa.

Il ne pouvait pas les chasser. Après tout, c'était en quelque sorte ses compagnons de voyages. Les seuls, en vérité, à l'accompagner depuis qu'il parcourait les routes, comme d'autres parcourent les pages d'un livre. Il chercha à se ressaisir mais n'y parvint pas.

Il faisait bien trop froid pour la saison, constata-t-il avec un certain détachement.

Ginko se laissa enfin tomber à terre, épuisé par la marche. Le vent froid qui s'engouffrait dans ses vêtements acheva de le geler. Il tenta de se redresser, de prendre appui sur un arbre mais finit par se laisser glisser lentement au sol, s'éclaboussant de neige froide.

Les mushis l'enveloppèrent alors d'une étreinte lumineuse, presque douloureuse mais surtout chaude, formant pour lui un grand manteau doré.

Ginko ressembla alors un bref instant à une (très) grosse luciole, projeta un éclat surprenant au milieu de la nuit qui tombait.

La nuit s'étirait sur les habitations tel un chat avant de s'endormir sur le village. L'homme au kimono releva les yeux de son ouvrage. La luminosité était désormais trop faible pour lire sans avoir recours à une lampe. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à en chercher une, il aperçut soudain une faible lueur du coin de l'œil. Fronçant les sourcils, il s'approcha de la fenêtre et poussa une exclamation de surprise. Ce qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une silhouette humaine gisait au sol, au beau milieu de toute cette terre gelé, couverte d'une épaisse couche de neige.

Par la suite, il sortit avec un comparse et s'approcha avec intérêt et inquiétude du corps, après avoir prit la peine de s'habiller plus chaudement. C'était bien un homme, comme il le constata rapidement.

Lorsqu'on le retrouva, Ginko était en effet paisiblement allongé dans la neige. Son corps, suffisamment chaud démontra, tout comme le souffle régulier qui soulevait sa poitrine qu'il était en vie.

Il dormait simplement, enveloppé dans un manteau composé de mushis, qui luisaient doucement

Fin.


End file.
